Just Close Your Eyes
by SamiMarianna
Summary: But if he thinks about it, Danno has always been his. - McDanno fluff.


_Aloha people. :) I have a lot of McDanno feels and I told them to my best friend, Teri, last night on MSN while watching episode 15 of Season 2. Then she told me I should ficify it. So I did. This is what came of it. :')  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 nor Steve or Danny. I just wanted to delve into their world for a little while. Nor do I own any musicians/bands/songs mentioned in this fluffy little fic. The title is from Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound featuring The Civil Wars. (Happy Hunger Games ;D)_

_Note: So, guys, I haven't posted a fic in a while. I've just been working on a lot of random stuff and nothing's getting completed. But I told Teri I'd try and finish this so, yeah. :) It's mostly written in Steve's POV.  
WARNINGS: Small use of strong language and mention of porn. Otherwise, it's safe. Just pretty fluffy. :')_

JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES

_just close your eyes_

_the sun is going down_

_you'll be all right_

_no one can hurt you now_

_come morning light_

_you and i'll be safe and sound_

Steve doesn't know how he puts up with Danny. Danny is completely oblivious to _everything_ unless it's concerned with a case. It's like, how could he miss those glances, those smiles, those gestures Steve was sending his way?

Okay, yeah, Steven John McGarrett was head over heels in love with his _male_ parter, his best friend. And no, he hadn't confessed yet but surely Danny should have figured it out by now; Steve has practically been smacking in the face with hints. But, again, Daniel's completely oblivious to it all. But Steve finds it kind of adorable. Adorable like how he finds Danny flailing his arms about when he shouts at Steve for blowing something up or almost getting himself killed or dangling a suspect off a building, adorable. Or like when he's listening to Grace telling him about her day at school, how his eyes are fixed on hers, his brow furrowed in concentration, giving her his undivided attention. He especially found his smile adorable. Not just any smile, but the one where he would show off his gleaming white teeth, and the corners of his eyes would crinkle, and he would wrinkle his nose just the slightest bit, and his eyes would be shining with joy. That he found downright heartbreaking.

So Steve has been dropping hints of his undying love at any oppurtunity he can, hoping that one day Danny will just look at Steve and realise that no matter what happens, Steve is always going to be there for him, and nothing's ever gonna tear them apart. And Steve means that, and all the worry that shows when he knows Danny's in trouble? Yeah, that's genuine because he has no idea what he'd do if he lost his entire reason for staying in Hawaii. He has no idea what he'd do if he lost Danno.

And maybe he's getting his hopes up thinking that Danny does like him but he's too fucking stupid to notice that, yes Steve it gay, and yes he loves him.

"Okay, Super-SEAL actually has a laptop?" Danny's voice breaks through his thoughts and he can't help but roll his eyes.

"Yes, Danno, I do. Why are you so surprised?" He raised an eyebrow at his partner who had taken to sitting at his kitchen table and browsing through the computer.

"Again with the 'Danno'? I'm not surprised per se... Just didn't think you'd have one, Army-Boy." Danny furrowed his brow and double-clicked a few times.

Steve gave a quiet growl and huffed, "Navy, Danny, _Navy_."

_Honestly, what did he see in this guy?_

"Fountains of Wayne, _Stacey's Mom_? Really?"

_He's judgemental, irritating, has no sense of privacy..._

"Red Hot Chilli Peppers? Korn? Steven, sort out your taste in music."

_Like he could talk. Bon Jovi? Pfft. And Army? Every damn time. It's Navy. Why does he put up with Danny again? Oh yeah, 'cause he's in love wi-_

"Gay porn."

_Oh hell no._

"What?" Steve looked up at Danny who's lips were pursed and eyebrows were raised just the slightest. Steve knew there was no point, he was out. So he just stayed sat across the table from the blonde man, took deep breaths and waited. It took every last bit of his will power not to run and hide some place Danny wouldn't find him. But Danny always found him.

As his partner closed the screen, Steve gripped the edge of the wood in front of him and bit the inside of his cheek. "Steve? Is there something you wanna tell me?" His voice was soft, encouraging.

It made Steve screw his eyes shut and clear his throat. When he opened his eyes again, Danny was still waiting expectantly. "I-I'm... I'm gay." He blurted out. No turning back now.

Danny smiled at him, a small understanding smile, nodded, and said, "Okay."

… _Okay?_

"You're not angry?" Relief coursed through Steve's veins because _of course he's not angry_.

Danny sighed and stood from the chair. He sat in the one closest to Steve and leaned in close, close enough so that Steve could smell his musk and the faint aroma of his aftershave, close enough so that Steve had to close his eyes and hang his hand so as not to reach out and just kiss him. "Steve... Steven, look at me." He felt fingers underneath his chin and looked up. "This is me, Danny, your partner and best friend you're talking to. I'm gonna be here for you no matter what, Steve, 'cause I love you, okay? And nothing's gonna change that." Steve smiles, no he _grins._

And Danny can't believe he's doing this but he's leaning in and smiling at Steven. He's licking his lips and then he's kissing his stupid, goofy, Neanderthal animal of a partner. He knows it should feel wrong, knows he should pull away and leave but he doesn't because, above all else, this is right, this is where he belongs.

And Steve just closes his eyes and goes with it because this is it, this is happening, Danno is finally his. But if he stops and thinks about it, Danno has always been his.

_don't you dare look out your window, darling_

_everything's on fire_

_the war outside our door keeps raging on_

_hold on to this lullaby_

_even when the music's gone_

–

_Note: Yeah... Not as good as I hoped but whatevs. Some lines are really lame 'cause I had a complete mindblank xD_

_Anyway, please leave a review and lemme know what you think. :D _


End file.
